Gel electrophoresis is a powerful method of separating large biomolecules, such as proteins, deoxyribonucleic acids (DNA), and ribonucleic acids (RNA). In gel electrophoresis, a mixture of biomolecules is placed on a selected gel medium and the gel is subjected to an external electric field. The velocity (v) of migration of a biomolecule through the gel depends on the strength of the electric field (E), the net charge (z) on the molecule, and the frictional coefficient (f) of the medium: EQU v=Ez/f
The frictional coefficient depends on the mass and shape of the molecule and the viscosity of the medium.
Gels have become the preferred medium for conducting electrophoretic separations because they suppress the convective currents produced by small temperature gradients in less viscous media, and they act as molecular sieves which inhibit movement of large molecules, but permit smaller molecules to move readily through the pores of the gel. Polyacrylamide gels have generally been the medium of choice for performing separations because they are chemically inert and their pore sizes can be controlled by selection of a desired ratio of acrylamide and methylenebisacrylamide (cross-linking agent), and total monomer concentrations used in polymerization. The polyacrylamide gel is typically generated by free radical polymerization of the component monomers, using a free radical initiator, in the presence of the electrophoresis medium.
Electrophoretic separations of proteins are often performed in a cross-linked polyacrylamide gel under protein denaturing conditions. For example, proteins can be dissolved in a detergent solution, e.g., sodium dodecyl sulfate (SDS), and subjected to mercaptoethanol or dithiothreitol treatment to reduce any disulfide bonds. The SDS anions bind to the protein at a ratio of about one SDS molecule to two amino acid residues, thereby imparting a large net negative charge and bulk to the denatured protein. The charge and bulk of the protein-SDS complex are roughly proportional to the mass of the native protein. Displacements of a protein or peptide within a gel matrix can thereby be related to molecular size on a basis of the size and charge on the molecule. In the case of nucleic acids, which have roughly the same charge density, displacement in the gel matrix is more directly related, to molecular size.
Electrophoresed complexes are usually visualized by staining with a dye, such as Coomassie blue, or by autoradiography when the molecules are radioactively labelled. The displacement of a biomolecule in the gel is nearly linearly proportional to the logarithm of the mass of the molecule, with exceptions found for such species as glycosylated and membrane proteins. Proteins differing by as little as 2% in mass can often be distinguished by electrophoresis (see, generally, Stryer, L.).
One electrophoretic technique that permits rapid, high-resolution separation is capillary electrophoresis (CE) (Cohen, 1987, 1988, Compton, Kaspar) In one CE procedure, a capillary tube is filled with a fluid electrophoresis medium and the fluid medium is crosslinked or temperature-solidified within the tube to form a non-flowable, stabilized separation medium. A sample volume is drawn into or added to one end of the tube, and an electric field is applied across the tube to draw the sample through the medium. Typically, a bioseparation conducted by CE employs fused silica capillary tubes having inner diameters between about 50-200 microns, and ranging in length between about 10-100 cm or more.
The polymer concentration and/or degree of cross-linking of the separation medium may be varied to provide separation of species over a wide range of molecular weights and charges. For example, in separating nucleic acid fragments greater than about 1,000 bases, one preferred temperature-solidified material is agarose, where the concentration of the agarose may vary from about 0.3%, for separating fragments in the 5-60 kilobase size range, up to about 2%, for separating fragments in the 100-3,000 basepair range (Maniatis). Smaller size fragments, typically less than about 1,000 basepairs, are usually separated in cross-linked polyacrylamide. The concentration of acrylamide polymer can range from about 3.5%, for separating fragments in the 100-1,000 basepair range, up to about 20%, for achieving separation in the 10-100 basepair range. For separating proteins, crosslinked polyacrylamide at concentrations between about 3-20% are generally suitable. In general, the smaller the molecular species to be fractionated, the higher is the concentration of crosslinked polymer required.
The resolution obtainable in solidified electrophoresis media of the type described above has been limited, in the case of small molecular weight species, by difficulties in forming a homogeneous, uniform polymer matrix at high polymer concentration within an electrophoresis tube, and especially within a capillary tube. In one general method for forming a high-concentration solidified matrix in a tube, a high-concentration polymer solution, in a non-crosslinked, low-viscosity form, is introduced in fluid form into the tube. The fluid material is then crosslinked, for example, by exposure to light in the presence of persulfate and a cross-linking agent.
At high polymer concentrations, reaction heat gradients formed within the tube tend to produce uneven rates of reaction and heat turbulence which can lead to matrix inhomogeneities. Also, entrapped gas bubbles generated during the crosslinking reaction produce voids throughout the matrix. The non-uniformities in the matrix limit the degree of resolution that can be achieved, particularly among closely related, small molecular weight species. These problems may be overcome by polymerizing the gel material at elevated pressure; however, producing a controlled pressure within a capillary gel introduces difficult technical problems.
In the case of temperature-solidified gels, a polymer is introduced into an electrophoresis tube in a fluid form, then allowed to gel to a solid form by cooling within the gel. This approach, however, is generally unsuitable for fractionating low molecular weight species, such as small peptides and oligonucleotides, since the polymers, such as agar and agarose, that are known to have the necessary temperature-solidifying setting properties are not effective for fractionating low molecular weight species, even at high polymer concentrations.
A second limitation associated with crosslinked or temperature solidified matrices is the difficulty in removing crosslinked gel matrix from the gel support. In the case of a capillary-tube support, this may prevent recovery of separated material within the gel, and also may prevent reuse of the capillary tube.
Isoelectric focusing (IEF) is another separation method based on the migration of a molecular species in a pH gradient to its isoelectric point (pI). The pH gradient is established by subjecting an ampholyte solution containing a large number of different pI species to an electric field. Biomolecules added to the equilibrated ampholyte solution will migrate to their isoelectric points along the pH gradient. The components can then be isolated by eluting the gradient and capturing selected eluted fractions.
Although IEF methods are usually carried out in a low-viscosity fluid medium, it is occasionally advantageous to perform the IEF separation in a stabilized matrix. Crosslinked or temperature-stabilized gels of the type described above have been employed in IEF methods, but present some of the same limitations noted above for electrophoretic methods. In particular, the stabilized gels are generally not removable from capillary tubes, and isolating separated molecular species from the matrix may be inconvenient because exhaustive dialysis or electroelution are required.